mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tornado
Tornado, is a secondary villain created by Docter Doc. He is Key's predecessor and is loyal to ShadowLife. History When Catherine Doc revealed she was pregnant, Colin Doc decided to create a guardian to protect her if ever needed. It took Colin six months to create Tornado and after he finished it, he realized Tornado had failed. Colin created the six Nature Amulets for Tornado to use, but due to a technical flaw, he misused his powers. Luckily Creator was able to trap him in a containment unit. As time was running out, Colin asked Creator to reprogram Tornado so he could create a new one. However Creator failed to do so, so he locked him up in a containment unit. Colin was able to build a new guardian Key who was perfect for the job. Eventually Tornado was freed by Creator's first assistant Owl, and subsequently became one of ShadowLife's most trusted minions. Personality Tornado wants to be better than X1 and Key and prove that he's the best robot created by Colin Doc. Tornado always stays with ShadowLife as he promises him the power of the ultimate guardian. He does listen to the commands of Amset Ra if necessary but doesn't regard him as his leader. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Belying his slender build, Tornado is physically very strong and is capable of holding his own against X1, DiamondLord and even Pharaoh (PowerForm). However he tends to lose prolonged physical matches against these opponents because of his slimmer physique. His physical strength allows him to grab and easily throw smaller opponents away such as Key and Boat (Robot). Enhanced Durability: Tornado is somewhat durable despite his slender body and can resist the most attacks. He has shown to endure powerful physical attacks from Pharaoh and mixed attacks from X1. His arms however seem to be more durable and he favors to protect himself from various attacks using his arms. Enhanced Agility: Tornado is also incredible agile because of his slender body build. He can easily dodge the physical attacks from larger and bulkier opponents. His agility combined with his large arms allows him to move around his opponents like a gorilla. Enhanced Speed: Because of his jet-pack, Tornado has great speed and can keep up with the likes of FireRider (PowerForm) and Owl. His speed allows him to avoid most attacks from his opponents especially in the air where he can maneuver around more easily. Jet-Pack Flight: Tornado has a jet-pack which he uses to a similar effect as Pharaoh to fly in the air at impressive speeds. He can maneuver in the air more easily than on the ground and prefers to battle that way. Like Pharaoh, he can also be separated from his jet-pack which removes his flying capability. Tornado Generation: Even without the Air Amulet, Tornado can generate tornadoes of variety sizes and focus them between his hands. He can use tornadoes to potentially counter the opponent's attacks. He can also use tornadoes to damage his opponents and trap them into it, attacking them from the outside. However the Amulet does enhance his power and his tornadoes destructive capabilities. Elemental Vortex Creation: Through the use of his natural tornado generation and nature amulets, Tornado can create tornadoes composed of various elemental energies. He can generate electric, fire, water and ice tornados for a variety of purposes whether that be offensive or defensive. Telekinesis: Tornado can use psychic type attacks and utilize it in combat. He also possesses telekinetic powers, alling him to move objects around easily but only by the gesture of his hands. He also requires concentration to move objects as well as his targets around more easily. Poison Stings: Tornado possesses two Poison Stings that can heavily poison anyone who comes in contact with 1 of them. These stings heavily reduces the powers and health of anyone that has been stung by them. The victims will be unable to battle and leaves them very dependent to others. Antidote Stings: Tornado also possesses two Antidote Stings that can completely cure anyone who has come in contact with the Poison Stings. Accelerated Healing: Tornado is capable of regenerating his injuries at an extremely fast rate. Elemental Resistance: Tornado is naturally resisted against any form of elemental force. He can endure elemental attacks such as fire, electricity, water, grass, ice and wind/air. However, if he loses his Nature Amulets, his heightened resistances are lowered. Computer Interaction: Tornado can operate with almost any computer without major difficulty. He is able to interface with computers and IT networks, allowing him to download and gather information easily. Equipment Tornado wields the "Six Nature Amulets" which grants him the power to generate six elemental forces. Nature Amulets: Like Key after him, Tornado possesses the first set of six Nature Amulets. With these amulets he can generate Fire, Electricity, Water, Grass, Ice and Air. He can also use attacks through the amulets like Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Solar Beam, Ice Beam and Air Slash. He does not possess the Normal Amulet but Key does, however Key does not possess the Air Amulet. He can also enhance his tornadoes with his other elemental powers, allowing him to create fire, electric, water and ice tornadoes. Elemental Beam Emission: Tornado is able to fire different types of concentrated energy beams thanks to his amulets. He can fire all the elemental type attacks in the form of small but powerful beams. He can project fire beams to burn his opponent, electric beams to stun his opponent, water to douse his opponents, ice to freeze his opponents and air beams to push his opponent away. Signature Moves Tornado's signature move is: *'Giant Tornado': Tornado generates air from his arm pipes and combines that into one small tornado, between both of his hands. Then the tornado grows immensely and he tosses it to the opponent. Weaknesses/Resistances Fragile Physique: Although Tornado possesses great physical strength and an enhanced durability, he's still considered rather fragile. Therefor he avoids prolonged physical confrontations and tends to fight in tendance with his elemental capabilities as well as teammates. Jet-Pack Separation: Without his jet-pack, Tornado can't fly. He can also be separated from his jet-pack to weaken him greatly. Nature Amulets Dependency: Without his Nature Amulets, Tornado is generally weaker and loses much of his power. Though is still capable of generating tornadoes, though rather weaker. Trivia *Coincidentally, both Tornado and his creator, Colin, share the same power and weakness. They both have a jet-pack that allows them to fly in the air, but can be separated from them in battle. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:Robots Category:Male Characters